Juego de lágrimas
by Alexiis.BlacK
Summary: Es un juego que a ambos hace daño... Los dos, se dan cuenta de que no dejan de huir de la verdad... Pero sin embargo, no son capaces de dejar escapar a los labios del otro...
1. ¿Fin del juego?

WnaS!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo P! Espero que os guste y me dejeis un revieW!!!!

* * *

Ella... la chica que me roba el sueño... la que me roba mis pensamientos... la que me roba la vida... Ella... Siempre ella. No existe otra para mí, es única. Sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos... No parecen mortales... Hacen llegar al cielo, para luego devolverte a la realidad... Sólo soy un juego para ella... Un pasatiempo... Pero si ser un juego sirve para estar cerca de ella, no me importa serlo... Haré lo que sea, absolutamente todo... para estar con ella...

Él... el chico por el que vivo... el que consigue que sea la mujer más feliz de la tierra y a la vez, que me muera lentamente por dentro. No hay otro... Él es el único que puede hacerme llorar de forma inigualable y a la vez, que no deje de desearle verle... Él único, al que permito jugar conmigo a placer... aún que ya estoy harta de este juego... Esto se va a acabar.

Hermione Granger iba rápidamente por el pasillo del sexto piso. Si no se daba prisa haría tarde...

_- Pronto acabara todo esto... Pronto dejare de verle... Pero ¿Cómo se lo digo? No me veo capaz de decírselo así sin más. Le amo demasiado como para hacer eso... pero e de hacerlo... e de decirle que el juego aquí se a acabado..._

La chica empezó a darse prisa en llegar a la sala de los menesteres. Si esta era su última noche, no desperdiciaría ni un solo segundo con él. Ya estaba llegando cuando noto que unas manos le apresaban la cintura.

-**Has tardado mucho... –** le susurró una voz masculina al oído-

-**No he podido llegar antes. Había una fiesta y no me podía ir **– la chica se dio la vuelta- **salgamos de aquí.**

Y rápidamente cogió la mano del muchacho y se metió en la habitación. En eso la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrazó al chico como si la vida le fuera en ello.

**-¿Ocurre algo¿Qué pa...?**- Pero el chico no pudo continuar la frase ya que la chica sé havia puesto a besarle desesperadamente.

Las manos de ambos viajaban sin perder rincón de su pareja. Pero, cuando el chico, metió sus manos debajo de su blusa, la chica se separó.

_-Si no se lo digo ahora no se lo podré decir... he de hacerlo_-. Una lágrima cayo por su rostro y agacho la cabeza para que el chico no se diera cuenta- **Esto sé a acabado... Ya no podemos seguir así más... Se acabó el juego.**

En ese momento, el corazón del chico dejó de latir. El momento que tanto temía había llegado. Pero sin embargo, el no podía dejarla ir así sin más. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle, a suplicarle, a arrodillarse si hacía falta, pero no podía permitir que se fuera. Todo, todo, menos eso. Sin ella, sabía que su vida no tendría sentido. Estaba decidido, le declararía sus sentimientos, le rogaría... Pero pasase lo que pasase no dejaría que se fuera... Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

**-¡Hermione espera!–** Ella se detuvo delante de la puerta sorprendida. Por su nombre... él le había llamado por primera vez por su nombre... Lentamente, se dio la vuelta sorprendida-

- **¿Sí?**

**-¿Por qué quieres acabar así de golpe con todo esto? No lo entiendo... ¿Eh echo algo que no té a gustado¡Dime que es y no lo volveré a hacer te lo juro! Por favor.. no te vayas...**

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida... Le estaba diciendo que se quedara... Y no era una orden... sino un ruego...

-**Yo... He de irme**- dijo la chica, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente-

**-¡Espera por favor!-** En ese momento el muchacho se acerco y la abrazó por detrás- **No me dejes... Te lo suplico...** - Le susurró al oído-

**-¿No te has cansado ya de jugar conmigo? Por que yo n...**

**-¡En ningún momento he jugado contigo!!!!!!!!** – El chico le dio la vuelta rápidamente- **¡Hermione, en mi vida había ido más enserio con algo! Yo... ¡Yo te amo!**

En ese momento, la chica se quedó de piedra... la amaba... ¡El también la amaba! Pero... ¿y sus peleas en público¿ Y sus principios?

-**Yo... no puedo creerte...**

**-¿Por qué¿Qué he de hacer para que me creas¡Dímelo y lo haré!**

**- ¿Entonces que significan nuestras peleas eh? Estoy harta de pelearme contigo, y al llegar aquí, entregarme a ti... Así¿Cómo quieres que te crea?**

**-¿Es eso lo que quieres¿Qué sepa todo el mundo que te amo? Lo diré, lo gritaré si hace falta, pero¡créeme por favor! Hermione, te amo...**

**- Draco yo... **

Pero la chica no acabó la frase. A la que pudo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr como si su vida le fuera en ello. Por mucho que ella le amara, no podía creerle. No asi...

* * *

Que tal? Os gusta mi ff???? Quizás depende de la cantidad de reviews que dejéis lo sigo. Todo depende de lo que me diga la gente en sus notas. P jejeje espero vuestros reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un beso a tods!!!!!!!

Ah!!!! Una cosa más, capi va dedicado a **_MillY Lovegood_**  
ya que su review en mi fanfic del reto navideño me gusto muchísimo!!!! Un beso y este capitulo va para ti!!!


	2. El juego Aún no ha acabado

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar... solo quería estar a su lado...Pero, era imposible, él no podía amarla. Y aunque lo hiciese, eso solo pondría en peligro su vida ya que su padre era capaz de matarle si se enteraba de que salía con una sangre... con una sangre sucia.

Las palabras del chico aun rondaban por su mente... ¿De verdad gritaría a los cuatro vientos que la amaba? No lo sabia... Lo único que sabía es que quería estar a su lado y había sido tan estúpida de rechazarle... pero era por su bien...

- No puedo atarle a mi... A pesar de hacerme daño he de alejarme de él... Es por su bien... Sí... por su bien...

Y con este pensamiento Hermione Granger quedó dormida.

* * *

Draco estaba aún en la sala de los menesteres. No podía moverse de su sitio...

Se había ido... Ella, al final, se había ido... le había abandonado... Lentamente, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba caer... Sin ella su vida no tenia sentido... Su madre le ignoraba, su padre quería q se metiera al servicio de un tipo chiflado que no es que hubiera perdido un tornillo.. ¡Es que había perdido toda la ferretería entera!

Si no fuera por su mejor amigo Blaise, que estaba siempre a su lado y su mejor amiga Pansy, casi una hermana para él, el chico podría haber dicho que se acababa de quedar solo... completamente solo...

Se dio cuenta tarde de que los ideales de , es decir, los de su padre, no tenían sentido... ¡Por el amor de Merlín¿qué tenia que ver que proviniese de muggles? Además¿qué culpa tenia ella? Pero a él... esos ideales hacia tiempo que le rebotaban... Todo desde aquel día de lluvia...

¡No podía perderla!

-No lo haré... No la dejaré marchar... La conquistaré, haré que me ame como yo la amo a ella... Simplemente no puedo dejarla marchar sin luchar por ella... Haré que crea, que crea en mis sentimientos, que crea que la quiero...

Así, con estos pensamientos, Draco se levantó y se fue directo a descansar a sus aposentos en las mazmorras de Slitherin. Mañana, empezaría la batalla por conseguir a la mujer de sus sueños, a su ángel, a su diosa... A su vida...

El juego... Aún no había acabado...

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que este capi es MUY corto pero es q quiero poner lo q ocurre en el siguiente capi y esto es como un puente.

¡Pido perdón por lo corto q es el capi ye espero seguir viéndols x aquí!

¡Un beso!

**Reviews:**

_mariapotter2002_

Me alegro mucho que te aya gustado mi ff!!!!!!!!!!! Espero seguir viéndote x aquí en los próximos capis!

_unkatahe_

De verdad te gustó el comienzo???? Me alegro mucho Espero que sigas pensando que esto promete ya que este capi solo a sido como un enlace ToT. Un saludo para ti también! ;)

_Rowena Kullweet_

¡Muchas gracias por las críticas, las necesitaba! A partir de ahora vigilaré más lo prometo . Me alegra que te aya gustado la parte del principio a mi me gustó como me quedó al menos... Se que es un poco lioso no poner como han acabado así pero es que me interesa ponerlo un poco más adelante ya que después va a pasar y para explicarlo bien necesito esa escena. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que te haya gustado este "enlace".

_Chio Potter_

Quantas preguntas... jeje Aún no puedo contestártelas, eso ya lo hará la historia con es tiempo... jeje

Cuento contigo Si?


	3. Empezando a recordar el porqué de todo

-Fue todo tan...irreal.

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de caer dormida. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Draco y eso la estaba matando por dentro. Más de una vez, había batallado contra si misma, llamándose estúpida una y mil veces por no haber permanecido al lado de Draco. Hacía mucho frío para estar en Marzo y le extrañaba más que nunca. Extrañaba su calor y sus besos, extrañaba sus caricias y sus susurros, pero sobretodo, extrañaba sus ojos. Aquellos que la atraparon a través del marco de aquella ventana.

Flash Back. -Retrocedamos siete meses en el pasado.-

Hacía días que me sentía extraña. Apenas hacía dos semanas que habíamos entrado en Hogwarts y ya estábamos de deberes hasta el cogote. El calor era sofocante para esta época del año y por extraño que parezca, aún no había pisado la biblioteca. Por supuesto, no había descuidado para nada los estudios, pero si que había aprendido a tomármelo todo con más calma. Por que? Bueno.. Este verano, a principios, había ido con mis padres a España y ciertamente, había adorado el país. Sobretodo, los catalanes.... o más concretamente uno en especial.

Guillem era dos años mayor que yo y habíamos congeniado desde que nos conocimos a principios de Julio en Barcelona. Nos conocimos en la playa y desde ese momento pasamos todo el tiempo juntos. Se ofreció a hacerme de guía turístico e incluso aceptó y de muy buen grado que vinieran mis padres con nosotros a conocer la ciudad y los alrededores. Nos mostró Mataró, Pineda, además del Barrio Gótico, la Sagrada Familia, la Casa de Gaudí y el Parc Güell... ¡Todo lo que conocía! Aunque por lo general, tres tardes a la semana, como mínimo, íbamos a nuestra playa, donde nos sentábamos en la orilla y nos besábamos entre las rocas, deseando que aquel momento no se acabara jamás.

Pero como siempre todo acaba... y el verano llegó a su fin. Agosto pasó y él mismo me acompañó al aeropuerto, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero reteniéndolas con toda la fuerza que era capaz.

-Júrame que serás feliz Hermione... Deja de agobiarte y vive la vida!

Él me había enseñado a tomarme la vida con más calma, me había enseñado a disfrutar del momento y a vivir el presente como si fuera el último día.

Ambos sabíamos que nunca hubiera funcionado lo nuestro... aún así, atesoré su recuerdo, como se que él también lo hizo. Pero todo quedó en eso.. un recuerdo, y una bonita amistad.

Harry y Ron me fueron a buscar al aeropuerto para llevarme con ellos la última semana de agosto con ellos. ¡Se mostraban enfadados por que había retrasado mi vuelta tres semanas y no había querido decirles el porqué! Sonreí interiormente al recordar la cara de felicidad de Harry al verme, al igual que la de Ron, antes de que se dieran cuenta que los había visto y cambiaran sus caras por muecas de enfado y lástima por haberles "abandonado".

Desde que volví me tomaba las cosas con más calma, y los chicos se dieron cuenta, pero nunca comentaron nada. Bueno, Ron un par de veces... pero se callaba al darse cuenta de que quizá podía volver a cambiar y no quería que le volviera a atosigar ahora que habíamos pasado los TIMOS y empezábamos sexto.

Ahora, no sólo dedicaba tiempo a los estudios. Salía más a menudo con Harry y Ron, me dedicaba a chismorrear con Lavandera  
y Parvati, me quedaba a dormir con Ginny para poder quedarnos contando secretos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.. y me preocupaba muchísimo más por mi aspecto.

El pelo, antes siempre desordenado y revuelto, ahora caía con suaves rizos tras mi espalda siempre cuidado. Con todo el tiempo en la playa, me había puesto muy morena y el sol había dorad mi piel como se dora el pan a fuego lento. Mis ojos estaban más claros que nunca y siempre maquillados con un discreto pero eficaz delineador de ojos. Los labios, ahora siempre complementados con gloss, captaban más miradas que nunca. No era tonta, y notaba más que nunca las miradas de sus compañeros en ella y más hace dos días que había decidido complementar el cambio con un pequeño cambio de estilo. Antes, la falta larga le llegaba tes dedos bajo la rodilla.. ahora la llevaba un palmo por encima de ésta. Los botones de su camisa, los tres primeros, nunca estaban abrochados, rebelando un escote profundo. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja eran pan de cada día, al igual que complementos discretos pero suficientes como par complementar su imagen.

Hacía media hora que estaba sentada en esa ventana contemplando el paisaje. Había mucha gente y parecían divertirse a pesar del calor. Me dije en un grupo en particular. Malfoy, como siempre, se pavoneaba con sus amigos. Sin embargo..se le veía diferente. Ya no le envolvía ese extraño aura de superioridad... simplemente, estaba riéndose con sus amigos... Era extraño ver a Malfoy como un más. Sin saber por que, me fijé en su cabello, ahora más suelto, sin esa gomina que hacía que pareciera que le había lamido una vaca la cabeza. Sin saber por que, me di cuenta de que sonreía sin preocupaciones, y sus ojos sonreían con él. Sin darme cuenta, me fijé en su pecho, marcados tras la camisa, ahora fibrado dejando atrás la delgadez de la niñez. Sin entender por que, me di cuenta que hacía más calor del que debería.

Sonrojada al darme cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos, me bajé de allí y medí la vuelta para irme. Sin embargo... me giré una vez más para mirar por la ventana.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

Sin poder moverme, le miré mientras me mordía con fuerza el labio inferior. Sus amigos estaban entretenidos, y no parecían darse cuenta de que su líder se encontraba absorto en su mirada. Con lentitud, el caminó un paso atrás y yo me acerqué más a la ventana. Dejándose caer apoyado en un árbol, siguió mirándome con intensidad, mientras pasaban los segundos como si fueran horas. El corazón me latía con fuerza, y no podía despegarme de aquellos ojos grises. En ese momento, Blaise llamó a Draco.

-Eh tu! Estás aquí o te has ido? Que estás mirando?-dijo antes de girarse a mirar el punto donde miraba Draco, encontrándose solo con una ventana vacía.

-Nada...no mirada nada. Que decías?

Hermione no escuchó la respuesta, escondida tras la pared, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con demasía fuerza, haciéndole daño incluso.

- Que coño ha pasado?- pensé dejándome caer al suelo.

Días después, aquel momento con Malfoy ocupaba mi cabeza constantemente. Cuando me lo cruzaba por los pasillos éste me ignoraba, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, pero sin embargo, notaba su mirada clavada en mí.

Era algo, que sin duda me ponía muy nerviosa. No entendía a que venía este cambio. Si, el año pasado enterramos el hacha de guerra y limitamos a ignorarnos fue por que la profsora Mcgonagall nos haía avisado de que no podía seguir tolerando un comportamiento así en ds prefectos, y nos quitaría nuestros puestos. Pero, de ahí, a un segumiento casí de espionaje... era demasiado. Me lo encontraba por "casualidad" en casi todas partes, cosa que antes no pasaba. Y...buff.. en serio, no puedo más. Y creo que mentirme a mi misma es algo triste...pero me niego a aceptar que nada más verle a me pongo cachonda perdida! Dios... EN QUE MOMENTO EL MUNDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?

__________________________________________________________

Hola!! ^^ Sé que hace mil y medio que no actualizo...Xd Asi que no se si alguien segurá esto.. pero bueno, como e he dado cuenta de que m capacidad narrativa no da para capiítulo muy largos. He decidido que como minímo actualizaré una vez por semana, incluso dos si puedo.

Bueno, actualizaré si veo que alguien sigue la historia! xd

Un besito y muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!


End file.
